The Story of Invisigirl and Rydanger
by alinwonderland
Summary: Another villain attack puts Violet and Tony's date in danger. But, Tony seems a little different after the attack. [ONE SHOT (kinda)]


I have no affiliation with Pixar or the Incredibles.

This fanfiction is based on the recent events in the Incredibles 2, so read at your own risk!

~~SPOILER ALERT~~

The soft light made him glow as he sat on the windowsill reading next to a pile of books. Violet watched as he flipped a page, the paper crinkling. At her angle, she could see the dust floating in the sunlight, and practically sighed as she watched her crush, Tony Rydinger, read.

Adjusting her headband, she checked over her outfit one last time before walking over to Tony. As she bent down to say hi to him, recognition flashed in his eyes.

"You're that girl with the water-" Violet blushed and interrupted. "Hey, I'm Violet."

Tony smiled and took her hand. The butterflies were just beginning.

* * *

Tony:

Violet forcefully threw me out of the car with some paper bills and a few coins.

"I'll be back before the movie begins!" She yelled over to me before riding away in the tight family car. I gaped at the leaving vehicle, then turned to gape more at what was happening in the distance. _Is that… another villain? What is up with these new villains anyway?_

I sighed and decided to heed Violet's word and headed into the theaters, buying two sodas and a giant bag of popcorn. Rumbles in the direction of the city hall made me nervous. _Didn't Violet's family just drive in that direction…?_ Somehow, I knew they would be okay, and especially with the removed restriction of supers, they had to be safe.

I settled into a good middle seat in the theaters, placing Violet's soda into the armrest to reserve the seat beside mine. I remembered the connection her family had in the car, and he felt a bit like someone who didn't understand the joke. At all. And then being ejected by my crush… no, the girl I felt like I met a long time ago, the girl I felt somewhat attracted to... it sure was a crazy day.

The intense rumbling shook me out of my thoughts. People started to leave in a hurry, and screams of alarm were only muffled by the starting advertisements. I stood up, feeling like I should leave too. But strangely enough, I felt safe… until I saw the giant ant protruding from the theater floor.

* * *

Violet:

"It's SOOO DISGUSTING!" Dash shouted as he zipped through the infestation of overgrown larvae wriggling on the floor. They were the size of labradors- but even worse were the fully grown ants that grew to be the size of cars. And there were so, so many of them, and so, so little of us.

Frozone slid by, freezing the disgusting ants that were invading the city hall. I turned around and saw ants heading into the city too - there was no stopping the insects.

"What are we going to do?!" I screamed exasperatedly. "There are too many of them!"

"Their armor is too strong too!" Dash yelled as he zipped around the insects, trying every tactic in order to penetrate the monsters.

Dad and Mom weren't doing much either. The newer supers ran around, but to no avail. There were just too many of the ants.

"I AM THE ANT MAN! AND SOON, I WILL CONTROL THIS EARTH!" screeched the man now perched above the city hall, sporting a ridiculous outfit with a -

"The remote!" Dad hollered. "He's turning insects giant with the remote! If we can just take it, we can revert everything back-"

"Bad news!" Screech shouted, looking like he was in a terrible state. Feathers were everywhere, and he looked like he was in mid combat with a very hungry dragonfly. "The insects are heading into the city too!"

 _Tony._ I couldn't get him off my mind, and he was at the theaters, probably being attacked right at this instant! I clutched Jack-jack and took off in the opposite direction of the city hall.

"VIOLET, WHERE ARE YOU GOING-" Mom screamed as an ant knocked her to the ground. Dad immediately punched it in the face, launching it across the street.

I kept running. The civilians were in danger, and I couldn't leave it up to some stupid remote to save them at this instant. But honestly, I just wasn't sure anymore.

"Jack-jack, pew pew!" The baby's eyes began to glow, and he shot lasers at all the insects that came close to me. Jack-jack giggled as I turned invisible and dashed into the theater Tony was in. People were flooding out, and I heard screams from inside the theater. When I managed to squeeze by, I saw Tony transfixed by the ant that stood in front of him, its mandibles looking ready to strike at any moment.

But… something happened. The ant lowered its head to the floor as Tony… patted its head?

 _No way… Tony…. Had super powers?_

Another rumble from the ground threw him off his feet.

"TONY!" I screamed, launching me and Jack-jack in front of him and launching a light purple force-field right before the ant attacked. "JACK-JACK! PEW PEW!" The baby was quick to act and shot a laser straight through the ant, leaving it to collapse with a loud thump. He giggled loudly and blew raspberries as I turned around to face my extremely frightened date.

"Are you… okay?" I held out my gloved hand to Tony, who was currently sprawled backwards onto a broken movie seat.

"Yeah… yeah. Thank you…" He glanced at me for a moment, not sure of what to say.

"Invisible…Invisigirl. That's my… hero name." I glanced at the blubbering Jack-jack in my arms. "And this is… the baby?"

Another rumble made me grab Tony and start running towards the exit. I breathed a sigh of relief when the last citizens exited the theater, and turned to face Tony. "I never knew… you were a super."

* * *

Tony:

I had no idea what I was doing. It felt like second-nature, and I felt like I was the ant, felt like I was controlling it…

Until the rumble knocked me off my feet. My eyes widened when the ant leaped in my direction, and was knocked clear off of its feet by a purple forcefield, held by a… floating baby? I gasped when a beautiful, slender girl unveiled herself. Her raven hair shone in the light produced by the force field, and a split second later, the ant had a hole shot through its head by the baby.

 _What in the world…_

She introduced herself as Invisigirl, and we ran to the exit. My mind was still in a blur, and I couldn't think of anything to say. First the ant obeying me, and then some beautiful superhero saving me from certain death… and then?

Invisigirl held out a mask. "Your identity is your most valuable possession. Protect it." She hesitated, grimacing. "And if you have any powers that could… help out, we might need it. There are too many insects, and…"

I took the mask in my hands. _If I can help out… of course I would._

Invisigirl turned to leave. I grabbed her arm, slapping the mask onto my face. "Thank you… for saving me. I'll do whatever I need to protect this city, so… I'm in."

She smiled. "There's a certain villain we need to catch at the city hall. I'll protect you, so just stay behind me."

I grinned. Today was definitely a crazy day.

* * *

Violet _:_

 _WHAT WAS I DOING?_

I couldn't believe the stupid words that tumbled out of my mouth at the theaters. Now, Tony- TONY- was a super, and I just put his life in danger by dragging him out to this mess.

The mess being the ragged group of heroes still fighting in the city park. Voyd was flung to my side, and I ran to her, setting up a forcefield to stop the barrage of attacks from a couple of threatening wasps.

"Your mother…" she coughed. "And your brother. They're inside the hall, trying to find the villain. I'll take you to them."

A void opened next to her. I nodded, and looked at Tony behind me. He nodded, seeming to understand the level of threat we were facing. Jack-jack had been surprisingly quiet as well. I offered a small smile to Voyd and leapt into the portal.

It was terrible.

Some type of goo covered the walls, and I saw Dash and Mom trapped in two cocoons, dangling from the ceiling.

"Ah, looks like we have another guest! Welcome… to your death!"

I quickly threw up another forcefield, the goo dropping harmlessly to the side. Jack-jack, now seeing the sight of Mom trapped, began to cry and shake uncontrollably. He tumbled from my arms and snapped out of existence.

"No-" before I could do anything else, the attention to my forcefield flickered and my boots were immediately trapped in goo.

"You, your crazy baby, and your friend, are going to b STICKY!"

Tony held up his arms. "Sir, if you could put away your gun, that would be really nice."

The villain, dressed in a weird camo jumpsuit, dropped his gun.

"Hand over the remote, please."

My mouth dropped open as the villain merely handed over the remote to Tony without a moment's hesitation.

Tony glanced over at me, and pressed a button.

I looked outside. The insects were gone. I looked up. And the goo?

It had turned into miniature splatters on the wall and floor. Mom held Jack-jack in her arms, and Dash hollered in victory.

* * *

Tony:

The reporters looked over me. I was still dressed in my old sweater and jeans - the only difference was that I wore a mask.

"The new hero saves the day from giant insect infestation! What's your name? Everyone is dying to know!"

I looked at Invisigirl, who merely smiled. And at that moment, my brain chose not to work. "Uh… Rydanger. Because… you'll be saved from danger?"

A pause from the crowd.

As they began chanting the dumb hero name I made up on the spot, I saw Invisigirl facepalm. I could only grin at her, pumping my fist into the air.

I strolled over to her casually. Maybe she wanted to watch a movie together? Maybe…

 _Violet._

I shook my head. A promise is a promise.

"I'm meeting up with someone, so… I think I have to go… but hopefully I'll see you around?"

Invisigirl smiled, and disappeared into the air.

* * *

Violet:

I tore off my suit and quickly ran into the now crumbling theater. Somehow, the movie was still going on, and Tony sat right in the middle of the theater.

I plopped into the seat right next to him. "Hey, sorry I'm late…"

He looked at me and frowned. "Violet, I need to tell you something… I just… don't want to be a jerk? Or lead you on? And hurt you? I just…" He was stuttering all over the place, blushing. "It's just, there's another girl I met today, and… I don't know… but… I like you too? And it's…"

He looked at me helplessly in the dim theater. I put my finger on his lips, shushing him.

"You know, Rydanger is a really terrible name. But I guess, coming up with lame superhero names is something we have in common."

His eyes widened. I could only grin and turn to watch the movie.

* * *

Hey guys, just a really quick thing I wrote after the crazy events in Incredibles 2. AHHHH

Idk if I should continue, this was kind of a one-shot? Just review and tell me if you want more!

Have a gr9 day :)


End file.
